Come Clean
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: I only rated it PG13 for a suggestive scene! ONE SHOT! Hermione reflects on Harry


Come Clean  
  
2nd Hilary Duff song title one shot!  
  
Wow, try saying that 3 times fast....  
  
Come Clean- I decided to make this a Harry Potter and Hermione Granger story. It's Hermione's memories of her and Harry together. Sweet and fluffy.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Hilary Duff, or the song COME CLEAN!  
  
PG13For a suggestive scene! :)  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
Hermione Granger sat in her Transfiguration classroom and stole a quick peek at her boyfriend, Harry Potter. He winked at her and her cheeks turned bright pink. She turned back around quickly and let her mind gaze to their first date...  
  
'Cause perfect  
  
Didn't seem so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
Was no lie  
  
I defy  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione was nervous. This was her first date with Harry and it wasn't going well. She kept on dropping things and her hands were sweating. He had tried to calm her down by holding her hand, but that just made her nervous.  
  
As they walked down Hogsmeade, he slipped her hand into hers. She quickly let go of it.  
  
He sighed and turned to her. " What's the matter?! Why won't you let me hold your hand?!"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she ran away from him. He winced and ran after her.  
  
He found her on a overturned cart, crying softly into her hands. He felt terrible.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered.  
  
She looked up. " I'm sorry if I'm an awful date," she whispered so softly that it broke Harry's heart.  
  
He hugged her. " No, I shouldn't have blown up like that."  
  
She looked thoughtful and nodded. " Yeah, you're right."  
  
" Hey!" He playfully punched her on the shoulder and she giggled. " Want to start over?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and she nervously took his hand. To their surprise, it fit perfectly. They looked up at each other and smiled.  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean....  
  
I'm coming clean...  
  
ANOTHER FLASHBACK  
  
Harry advanced towards Hermione slowly. She gulped. Oh, dear...  
  
He cupped her cheek and placed his lips softly onto hers. She almost groaned. It felt sooo good. She was sad that this was only a dream.  
  
As they stepped apart, rain drops began to fall. As it slapped her face, she realized it wasn't a dream. He was grinning at her. Her eyes widened and she pulled him closer to her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They shared a gentle kiss in the rain.  
  
I'm shedding  
  
Shedding every color  
  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
  
Beneath my skin  
  
AND ANOTHER FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. Why did she have to say that?  
  
His eyes had widened and he was gaping. " What?" he finally got out.  
  
She sighed and took a deep breath. " I love you."  
  
He still gaped at her.  
  
" I'm only telling you how I feel. You don't have to tell me, I understand. One day y-"  
  
She got cut off by his lips roughly pressing against her. Her eyes widened as his tongue darted forcefully across her lip.  
  
After they stepped back, he said, " I love you, too."  
  
'Cause different  
  
Doesn't feel so different  
  
And going out is always better  
  
Than always staying in  
  
Feel the wind  
  
Hermione opened her eyes from the wonderful memories. Harry and Ron were standing in front of her, amused.  
  
" Was Professor McGonagall that boring?" Harry teased her.  
  
She blushed and playfully slapped his shoulder. " Shut up."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. " Love time. I'm gonna leave."  
  
Harry and Hermione sheepishly grinned as he walked out. Harry looked around to see that nobody was there. He then kissed Hermione passionately.  
  
" Harry!" she gasped, as he began kissing her neck.  
  
His hands were slowly slipping up her shirt. She looked at him and he stopped.  
  
She shook her head. " Go on," she whispered.  
  
" You sure?" he asked with concern.  
  
She nodded.  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
As Hermione opened her eyes, she saw Harry sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled and drank a glass of water that was on her bedside table. She grinned mischeviously and poured it on his face.  
  
" Hermione!" he sputtered.  
  
She shrugged and squealed as he began tickling her.  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
THE END! Good job for me, two stories in one day! YIPPIE!  
  
FLUFF! 


End file.
